


Strong

by GummyBear22



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBear22/pseuds/GummyBear22
Summary: Only the strongest stay silent.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This dark fic popped into my head one day and had to be typed out. This piece of fiction is about rape, though not explicit, if you are uncomfortable with this please refrain from reading this story. Besides that, let me know what you think :)

It was her fault that they were crying. Hurt, upset, confused... She could have prevented it, if she was good enough, strong enough.

But she wasn't. She had thought she was, but the heartbroken look on both her sisters' faces clearly showed otherwise. 

It had started out when she was about ten, if her memory didn't fail her. They had just gotten their own beds, finally. She and her sisters had been over the moon when three small beds were delivered to their doorstep, the bed they used to share had been getting small anyway. The first night they slept in their own beds, the Professor had come to her bed last and petting her messy black hair he had whispered, "You're so strong, Buttercup," before planting a small kiss on her forehead and turning off the lights. She had been rather confused by his departing words but proud of the praise given to her.

The second night, he did the same, repeated the same words to her, then left the room. She didn't think he did the same to her sisters, only her. Somehow, that made her feel even better about herself. Only she got the praise from her father, not even Blossom with all her intelligence nor Bubbles with all her sweetness.

The third night, he added something else, "You're so strong Buttercup, and the strongest stay silent don't they?" That made her even more confused than ever, it was the third time in a row and what did he mean by 'the strongest stay silent'? It had been harder to fall asleep that night.

The strange praise continued for the next two weeks or so, and she being impatient and overly curious as always barged into his room one night, demanding answers. Now, she wished she didn't, but at that time, her young foolish self didn't see the signs. The licking of his lips and the way his pupils dilated slightly, even in the dark her enhanced eyesight saw the changes in her father, and she slowly backed towards the door. He continued staring at her the same way for the next minute and by then she had started to feel apprehensive, tentatively she had called out.

"P-professor? Dad? "

Then he had pounced. She had been in too much shock, or maybe she just never expected that her loving father would be capable of something so vile and sickening, but by the time she had gained enough sense to try and cry out for her sisters, it had been too late. The belt was thick and it tore at the edges of her mouth when it was shoved in and buckled behind her head. Then she had tried to struggle but the prick of a needle on her arm made her powerless, fatigued and nauseous.

She couldn't really remember what had happened next, it had been so fast, and the pain had been excruciating. But she did remember crying for the first time in months, tears had streaked down her cheeks with no control and the belt had choked down her hiccups as his weight pressed down on her small body. He tucked a black strand of hair, soaked with sweat, behind her ear, then leaned closed to it, his heavy breath tickling her lobe.

"Only the strongest stay silent, is that right Buttercup?"

And she was strong. She didn't spill a word, even when she had stumbled and fell during soccer practice because of the pain between her legs. Her teachers, friends and even random people on the street noticed the change in her though she had tried so hard to appear as the carefree tom-boyish girl she once was. She had merely grinned sheepishly and answered that she was careless and promised to be more careful.

Her sisters were a different matter entirely. Perhaps it was because they were sisters, it felt as if they knew her every thought and could see right through her. She was getting used to their suspicious stares and the "Buttercup, are you okay?" conversations were getting more and more frequent. She had answered the same way, a gargoyle grin and a cheerful "I'm fine," rolling from her lips. If they didn't accept that, all she had to do was add a "Come on! I'm the toughest fighter, I can handle any shit thrown at me!" and they would proceed to scold her for her foul language, forgetting about any hunches they may have had.

The meetings with her fath- the Professor were more frequent as well. To the point that all he had to do was give her the look during dinner and she would be ready, standing at his door at exactly two in the morning.

She had asked him once, after the belt was removed since he was assured she wouldn't scream, why he chose her. Why not Blossom or Bubbles, who she knew were more beautiful than her, the most popular girls in school and to whom the boys swarmed to.

"Because you're the strongest Buttercup. Only the strongest stay silent."

That was the first time she actually understood what he really meant, the first time since two years ago when they had gotten their own beds.

She had held her silence for more than seven hundred days. Until one night he came back drunk and Bubbles had crept into his room, with the innocent intention of helping her father as he recovered from his hangover. He in his drunken stupor somehow mistook her blond, blue-eyed sister for his middle daughter, and had drunkenly grabbed and threw her into the bed.

Bubbles had screamed for all she was worth and she and Blossom had come crashing into the Professor's room, only to be met with the horrific sight of their father ripping the baby blue nightgown off her sobbing younger sister.

Blossom had punched him right through the wall, and after attempting to comfort their inconsolable baby sister, had ordered her other sister to call the police. She herself had been stunned and rooted to the ground, widened green eyes blinking at the scientist lying motionless on the ground amidst white plaster and rubble. Blossom had sighed in agitation and zipped off to make the call herself.

The following week passed in a blur, and before she knew it the Professor was in jail and they were the objects of pity to anyone on the street. Bubbles had been traumatised for life, and every night she would see her elder sister whispering comforting words into the blonde's ear, both with tears in their eyes.

And she would stand behind them, giving them the support they needed desperately.

"If only I knew... If only.. I'm so sorry Bubbles..."

"I'm sorry too Bubbles, I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

The entire house was silent except for Bubbles' pitiful sniffs.

Slowly, Blossom turned to her with heartbroken pink eyes and asked with a trembling voice, "He didn't hurt you too right?"

"Nope," she smiled reassuringly back at her and giving one last pat to Bubbles' shaking shoulder, she left the room and closed the door gently behind her.

She slid down to the ground with her back scraping against the wood and let the tears she had struggled to hide for so long fall down her face. She had to be strong, for her sisters, for herself. 

"Only the strongest stay silent."

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against the Professor, truly. He's been a great loving father to his three girls in the Powerpuff Girls series. But my plot bunnies never listen to me do they? Oh well...  
> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
